


Heroes-One Shot

by VladimirCain



Category: Starfighter (Comic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirCain/pseuds/VladimirCain
Summary: When a Villain is determined to destroy the city, it takes three heroes to stop him.





	Heroes-One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BobaInsanitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaInsanitea/gifts).



> For Quin who seemed to like the idea of a super hero AU even though I made it a crossover. Maybe I'll make a solo starfighter superhero AU for you.

A loud, shrieking disturbs blissful sleep, informing anyone who could hear it that morning had arrived. An irritated grunt comes from under the covers, as an arm followed. Slamming the night stand, the individual searches for the source of the commotion while remaining under the cover. Finally finger tips touch the device, quickly being snatched under the fabric. Silence engulfs the room as the body moves about, trying to become comfortable again. Sleep did not come. Light emits from the phone's screen, indicating someone was calling. Abel to be exact. 

"What is it Abel?" A gruff growl asks once the call was answered. 

"Don't give me attitude, Cain. We planned to meet up today remember? We finally got a lead on Praxis," came the reply. 

"Tch. Give me a minute," Cain grumbles then hangs up without a response. 

Throwing the covers off, a man with spiky raven black hair with blue tips, and coal colored eyes, pushes himself off the bed. Scratching his exposed stomach, Cain heads towards his wardrobe and swings the doors open. The ravenette grabs a black no sleeved turtle neck and matching black workout jeans. He pulls the fabric on, quickly brushes his teeth, then steps into his shoes. Cain snatches the car keys off the kitchen table and rushes out of his apartment, eventually sliding into the drivers seat. Cussing up a storm, Cain starts the car and speeds off to their meeting place. 

ACROSS TOWN

Sprinting down the sidewalk, was a young male with short messy dark green hair, green eyes, and four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks underneath his eyes. He wore his school uniform; a light grey jacket over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie, even though it was Sunday. The symbol of piece, All Might, wanted to do a training course with all of class 1-A. Approaching a cross walk, he checks his phone. He was cutting it close. The teen slows to a stop and joins the other civilians staring at the traffic lights. The lights were quickly jumping between the colors, while the cars remained still. Everyone was on edge hoping it wasn't a villain. One by one the traffic lights near by explode causing people to scream and flea. 

"A villain?" He gulps, scanning the area. A street light fizzes multiple times before exploding, falling over, nearly landing on a child. Activating 5% of his quick, glowing red lines that resembled veins, surround his legs, allowing him to launch himself forward. Wrapping his arms around the child, the teen dashes out of harms way and slides to a stop. 

"Wow! Are you a hero?" The child asks, forgetting the danger he had been in. 

"Eh not quite," he nervously answered. 

"Izuku Midoriya. I wasn't planing on meeting a U.A student today. I guess I'm just lucky," came a voice from behind them. The two glance over their shoulders and see a man with short black hair, a dark colored right eye, his left eye was covered with a black eye patch, who stood at 6'2. Electricity crackled around his hands. 

"P-Praxis," Izuku whimpers as he stared up at the villain. 

{Praxis, last name unknown. Quirk; electric boom. Absorbing the electricity from any object allows him to shoot lightening bolts from his hands or turn the stored up energy into explosions.}

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have something else to do. I'll make this quick," Praxis states. Izuku tenses up when Praxis's palm was hovering over his face, electricity swirling around the hand. 

Tears pour from the child's eyes as death looms over him and his savior. Izuku immediately begins calculating an escape route, even if the kid was the only one who escaped. However, in the split second Praxis decided to kill these two, someone grabs Izuku from behind by his shirt collar and tosses him backwards. Praxis jumps backwards in an attempt to dodge a glowing sword that was swung at him. Izuku's flight lasted only four seconds as his back collides with something slightly soft. Scanning up, the teenager sees the smiling face of a man with coal colored eyes and pure white hair with yellow streaks on the bangs. The boy, who had clung to Izuku when they were tossed aside, releases the teen and wraps his arms around the adult. 

"Abel and Cain, what a terrible surprise," Praxis says, now irritated. 

"Cobalt and Cryostar," Izuku gasps, in awe at the pro heroes before him. 

{Cain, last name unknown. Super hero name; Cobalt. Quirk; energy transformation. Cain can transform his own spiritual, or life energy into a sword or bullet like beams he shoots his enemy with. He can also steal another person's life force or energy they have absorbed, making it his own. He can also transform life force into cobalt poisoning if he is able to touch you. To conserve energy, Cain relies heavily on his astounding martial arts}

{Abel, last name also unknown. Super hero name; Cryostar. Quirk one; scan. This quirk allows him to see the stats of anyone in a fifty mile radius. Quirk two; ice. He can create ice only if he absorbs the heat of anything or anyone. In other words, don't get near him.}

"Are the both of you alright?" Abel asks, rubbing the back of the child's head in an attempt to comfort him. 

"Yes," Izuku answers, meeting Abel's gaze. Abel gave a sigh of relief before stepping in front of the two. 

"The two of you need to run now," Abel ordered. Izuzku was going to protest until he realized the boy needed to be taken to safety. Nodding, he grabs the child by the hand and begins running the opposite direction. 

"I still don't see why you decided to partner with him, Abel. We could have been great together," Praxis states before dodging Cain's right hook. Frustrated, Cain quickly kicks off the curb managing to wrap his fingers around Praxis's shirt. Praxis's eye widens as Cain punches the villain's gut with a large amount of energy leaking from his knuckles. Praxis is sent flying backwards, only stopping because of a building. Debris falls around him as he groans from the pain. 

"I've been waiting for this ever since you escaped," Cain grins maliciously. 

"One gift from you is more than enough," Praxis grunts, pushing himself off the building. 

"You don't sound so thrilled to have your eye damaged. I'm feeling generous, so maybe I'll damage the other one as well," Cain chuckles before pointing his fist at Praxis, unleashing an energy bullet. 

With amazing speed, the bullet is upon Praxis within seconds. Using the electricity stored within his body, Praxis releases some to create an explosion against Cain's attack. A gasp escapes Praxis when Cain bursts through the smoke, striking the villain in face. Cain's fist collided with Praxis's right cheek, causing him to stumble away in shock. Spitting blood onto the pavement, Praxis tries focusing on the hero. When Cain is in sight, Praxis swings his fist but Cain blocks with his arm. Praxis continues trying to punch Cain as electric energy crackles around his fists. Cain blocks them by side stepping, moving his head side to side, or with his wrists. A grin crosses the ravenette's face before he jumps back, raises his leg in the air, and slams it down on Praxis's head. Praxis's face smashes into the concrete, knocking the wind from his lungs. In desperation, he uses his body as a rod, grabs Cain's ankle and discharges some electricity in an attempt to paralyze him. 

Cain screams as the attack goes through his body. Luckily it wasn't enough to do any real damage. Praxis pushes himself off the ground and let's the built up current sizzle around his whole body before expanding into an explosion. Abel, noticing what Praxis was about to do, activates his quick and creates a thick ice wall between them. Cain was thrown off his feet by the sudden apperiance of Abel's ice and the aftermath of the explosion. Praxis begins exploding the ice to get to Cain. 

Abel hurls ice spears at Praxis who gets stabbed by one; his forearm bleeding. He stops the rest by quickly raising his arm as if he was going to hit someone, which sends a wave of electricity into the ice, exploding the shards. Abel retaliates with a wall of ice rushing towards Praxis as large sharp ice cones morph from the wall. Praxis runs from the ice, exploding it to save himself and give him some time. 

Explosions could be heard in the distance causing everyone evacuating to investigate by turning around. Smoke rose from the ground, circling the building tops. Screams echo through the streets as power from stores, cellphones, and street lights spark to life then fly off towards the direction of the battle. Everyone immediately drops their phones and continues evacuating while saying a hero will stop the villain. However, as Izuku returns the child to his father, he notices the stream of power change from gold to blue. The Praxis effect? Izuku began playing different scenarios in his mind. If Praxis was able to activate his ultimate move then what happened to Cobalt and Cryostar? The last time the Praxis effect was used was when Praxis visited the USA and he leveled all of Kentucky. The hero within Izuku awakens, forcing him to dash towards the danger.

Standing in the middle of the street was Praxis, the electricity flowing into his body. In his palm was a blue ball of energy, growing. Once it reached a certain size he would let the orb collapse on itself, destroying everything he desired around him. Cain and Abel tried attacking but Praxis would attack with lightening bolts and explosions to keep them at bay. A vine of electricity wraps around their left ankles, sending a shock wave through their body. Abel crumbles onto his knees while Cain protects his partner with his life energy, shooting beams at the explosions so they would detonate prematurely. Panting, Cain uses a nearby car for support. However he couldn't rest because Praxis kept attacking so he had to dodge. His vision, still blurry from the shock wave, prevents him from seeing an incoming attack. Abel creates an ice dome around them, deflecting an electric bolt, which hit a billboard above them. It was enough to unhinge it completely, letting it plummet down towards them just as Abel removed their ice protection.

"Detroit smash!!" Is yelled from behind them. A fist collides with the billboard as a strong air pressure sends the threat seventy feet away from the heroes. Praxis roots his feet to the concrete with some electricity in order to remaining standing from the aftermath of the punch. 

"Tch why the hell are you here?" Cain rudely asks once Izuku stood next to them. 

"He saved us, be thankful," Abel scolds. 

"I don't give a damn. We didn't need saving. If you get my way, I'll kill you myself," Cain informs, glaring at Izuku. 

"I won't, I promise," Izuku answers nervously while mentally comparing Cobalt to his classmate, Bakugou. 

"As of right now, Praxis had enough energy to destroy this entire area but he's collecting more meaning he wants to take out most of Japan," Abel states, his eyes now a clear blue. 

"Cobalt could stop him if he's able to touch him, but with Praxis's explosions stopping you from approaching that will be hard," Izuku adds before mumbling to himself about strategies. 

"Tch this bastard-" Cain starts to complain but Abel interrupts him. 

"I have a plan. What was your name again?" He asks the teen. 

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Alright Midoriya, I need you to create that air pressure again, but stronger and one hundred percent aimed at Praxis. Cain you ready?" Abel says. 

"Heh hell yeah I'm ready. Don't fuck up kid," Cain gives a quick glance at Izuku before returning his attention back to Praxis. 

"I'll have to use one hundred percent," Izuku mutters to himself, an intense expression on his face. The teen stretches out his left arm, pointing his fist at the enemy while grabbing his arm with his right hand. Glowing red veins appear on his fingers, green energy crackling. 

Abel takes a deep breath and gives Izuku permission to attack. With the flick of his index finger, Izuku shots off winds stronger than a typhoon; the bones in his index finger shattering. The heroes struggled to keep their ground as the air pressure surrounded them. Praxis grits his teeth as he's pushed backwards, completely distracted. With no second to spare, an ice pillar extends into the air then changes direction; Praxis being the target. Cain stood atop, surfing the ice. Cain pulls his right arm back, channeling 99% of his life force; his arm a golden hue. Once the pillar of ice got close enough it spread out, morphing into a dome around Praxis. Cain uses the ice to kick off of and falls towards the other ravenette. In the blink of an eye Cain's fist collided with Praxis's jaw; the stolen energy spilling from Praxis and flowing into Cain. Cain punches Praxis into the ground, a crater forming from the impact; Praxis's jaw broken. The Praxis effect sizzles before becoming unstable. Cain absorbs most of the access energy, leaving enough for a small explosion. 

Panting, Izuku cradles his hand, wincing from the pain in his finger. Abel lets the dome dissolve revealing an unconscious Praxis and Cain laying on the street, laughing to himself as his right arm bled from using it as a shield from the explosion. Police hurry onto the scene once the coast was clear and began loading Praxis into a swat truck. Grunting, Cain pushes himself off the ground, wobbling as he rejoined the other two heroes. Cain quickly regret his decision. Abel punches Cain in the gut, knocking him flat on his butt. 

"What the hell was that for!?" Cain growls.

"That was reckless! I don't care if you recharged, using 99% of your life was stupid even for you," Abel lectures. 

"Tch I don't need to take this. Hell, you should be thanking me. You're supposed to be smart, so you'd know I needed to be on empty to take in that much energy. Pcht save your lectures foe the damn brat," Cain retorts. Izuku tenses when both adults laid their eyes on him. 

"I understand now why you only used five percent when saving us. Your body can't handle your quirk yet. Cobalt is right. You were also reckless... But I can't completely be angry with you."

"The fuck! I get punched and he gets nothing!? You damn princess!"

"P-Princess?" Izuku blinks in confusion. 

"It's an insult, ignore it. After we talk with the police we'll take you to the hospital," Abel reassures. 

"Hey brat," Cain scowls. Izuku tenses and watches Cain get to his feet. 

"Y-yes Cobalt sir," Izuku gulps. 

"Drop the sir," he barks. "I hate to say this, but you did good.... Once you master that quirk we should spar."

"Really?" Izuku asks, a smile crossing his face while excitement flashes in his eyes. "Thank you! I have a lot to learn but I'll definitely master my quirk. I look forward to our fight," Izuku states, a huge grin on his face as if it was Christmas. 

"Your grin is pissing me off," Cain frowns while roughly ruffling Izuku's hair. Abel smiles at their interaction as Izuku laughs. Their moment was ruined when detective Tsukauchi approached, wanting to know the details.


End file.
